muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Frankenstein
Frankenstein is the title of a gothic novel by Mary Shelley, first published in 1818 (and revised in 1831). The work focuses on a scientist's quest to create new life from dead matter, and along with Bram Stoker's Dracula, has become one of the iconic horror texts, adapted into dozens of films. The original 1931 film from Universal Studios starred Boris Karloff as the monster. The term "Frankenstein" initially referred to the monster's creator, scientist Victor Frankenstein. However, following the film's success, "Frankenstein" has been popularly used to refer to the monster. Make-up artist Jack Pierce's design of a square-headed, bolt-necked brute has become the standard depiction of the monster, in contrast to the vaguely described, intelligent creature in the novel. The cinematic depiction of the Frankenstein monster, and its 1935 sequel, Bride of Frankenstein, have frequently been spoofed or referenced in Muppet productions. References *A 1967 Pak-Nit industrial film, entitled Shrinkenstein, spoofed the Frankenstein tale. *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' included a sketch called The Nephew of Frankenstein, with Dr. Julius Strangepork as the scientist, and Fozzie Bear as his hapless nephew. *The design of Mulch is an amalgam of the Hunchback of Notre Dame and the Frankenstein monster. In The Muppets Go to the Movies, Mulch takes on the role of the Frankenstein monster, while on Muppets Tonight, he assumes aspects of the hunchbacked assistant "Igor" as iconicized in films. * In a Halloween themed [[:Image:Halloween-comic.jpg|comic book story from Muppet Magazine]], Fozzie is transformed into Frankenbear and Piggy becomes the Bride of Frankenstein. *Miss Piggy played "the Bride of Froggen-Schwein" opposite Kermit, as the monster, in a John E. Barrett photograph used in The Miss Piggy Calendar 1982 and Jim Henson's Muppet Trading Cards. *The Muppet Babies episode "Dental Hijinks" had a scene where the babies imagine Baby Fozzie going to the dentist in a spooky Frankenstein parody, with Baby Kermit in the role of Dr. Frogenstein and Baby Animal as the Tooth Monster. They use Baby Fozzie's loose tooth and zap it with lightning to give more power to the monster. Then Baby Gonzo shows up as Count Gonzula. *Kermit appears as "Ker-Monster" in the 2000 video game Muppet Monster Adventure, along with Miss Piggy as "the Ghoulfriend." *Ivan the Villager in Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony was based on the irate, pitchfork wielding villagers seen in the climax of Frankenstein. *An American Greetings card from the Halloween season of 2006 used recycled images of Kermit and Piggy, spoofing a typical Frankenstein movie poster for the imaginary film "Frogenstein Lives!". *The Disney-MGM Studious had planned a Muppet Movie Ride which would have featured a Frankenstein scene, but the concept was abandoned. *A planned Muppet Halloween Special was to have featured Frankenstein and his Bride, among others, but the special was abandoned for what eventually became The Muppet Christmas Carol. *Daws_Butler voiced Dr. Frankenstein in a cartoon segment that aired on Sesame Street Connections *Kenneth Branagh co-produced, directed, and starred in Frankenstein *Mel Brooks directed and co-wrote Young Frankenstein *Helena Bonham Carter appeared as Elizabeth in Kenneth Branagh's ''Frankenstein *Alan Caso was the cinematographer for a 1994 Frankenstein miniseries *John Cleese starred as Professor Waldman in Kenneth Branagh's Frankenstein *Robert De Niro starred as The Creature in Kenneth Branagh's Frankenstein *Arthur Dignam made an unbilled cameo as Bride of Frankenstein star Ernest Thesiger in Gods and Monsters *Tracey Eddon performed stunts for Kenneth Branagh's Frankenstein *Marty Feldman starred as Igor in Young Frankenstein *John Glover starred as Henry Clerval in the Broadway adaptation of Frankenstein *Robert Hardy appeared in Kenneth Branagh's Frankenstein *James V. Hart produced Kenneth Branagh's Frankenstein *Ian Holm starred as Baron Frankenstein in Kenneth Branagh's Frankenstein *John Hurt played the Narrator for Frankenstein Unbound *Tor Isedal appeared in Victor Frankenstein *Raúl Juliá played Dr. Victor Frankenstein in Frankenstein Unbound *John Gielgud played the Blind Hermit in a television version of Frankenstein *Madeline Kahn starred as Elizabeth in Young Frankenstein *Irwin Keyes appeared as The Monster in Frankenstein General Hospital *Cloris Leachman starred as Frau Blücher in Young Frankenstein *Christopher Lee starred as the Monster in The Curse of Frankenstein *Jon Ludwig adapted Frankenstein for the stage *Mari Luz Olier re-dubbed Elsa Lanchester in a Spanish version of Bride of Frankenstein *Maria Ouspenskaya played Maleva in '' Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man'' *Ben Stein played Doctor Who in Frankenstein General Hospital *Gene Wilder co-wrote and starred as Dr. Frankenstein in Young Frankenstein *Peter Woodthorpe appeared as Professor Zoltan in The Evils of Frankenstein Category:Literary References Category:Movie References Category:Literature Category:Halloween